


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by BlueEyedWolf33



Series: Hobbit Imagines [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, how to train your dragon 2 - Freeform, sad!Fili, you make it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedWolf33/pseuds/BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on these imagines: </p>
<p>1. Imagine dancing with Fili around the campfire singing 'The Dancing and the Dreaming' from 'How to Train your Dragon 2'</p>
<p>2. Imagine Fili crying to you for a reason he won't explain and you cheering him up by singing to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**A/N: I don't own the lyrics for _For the Dancing and the Dreaming_ from 'How to Train Your Dragon 2'.**

* * *

 

"Ah, it's such a beautiful day out!" You crooned as you gazed up at the bright sun overhead, the spring day pleasantly warm as you stepped through the large, front gates of Erebor.

"Perfect weather to go on a hunting trip." The blond dwarf at your side gave your hand a gentle squeeze, causing you to look over at him. "Perfect weather to spend time with you."

A soft smile pulled at your lips as you gazed over at your betrothed. A happy gleam filled his eye and he himself was grinning slightly as he gazed over at your lovely face. He ducked his head and he had only just given you a light kiss before there was a cry of frustration and disgust ahead.

"Alright, you lovebirds!" Both of you turned and looked back over at Kili who slung his back up higher onto his back. The younger dwarf had a slight wrinkle in his nose, showing how displeased his was. "If you keep that up this whole trip, we won't catch anything."

"Yes, Kili." You laughed quietly while shaking your head. "Lead the way, O Master Hunter."

Seeming to enjoy the title bestowed upon him, his chest swelled slightly and tilting his chin up slightly in the air, he turned and left the two of you behind. When you moved to follow him, however, you felt a hand tug on your own, keeping you from leaving.

"Do we have to go?" Fili asked you, his voice whinny as his face twisted up like that of a disgruntled child's. "Can't we just... leave him?"

Your mouth fell open in shock. "Fili! He's your  _brother_!"

"Yes, I know that and I love him but..." The prince pulled you back towards him and took both of your hands into his. "I love you more."

"Oh, you sappy dwarf." You grinned at his words before leaning in to give him a quick peck on his lips as a reward. "I love you, too. But, Kili has been waiting to go on this trip since we took back the mountain." You told him, carefully pulling your hands from his so you could cup his cheek. "And I think that we all deserve some time together, you know? All we've been doing lately is just worrying about the kingdom. I think we deserve a break and besides, Thorin can handle things for a few days. He doesn't need you at all hours of the day."

"You're right..." He sighed heavily, watching as his sibling got further down the path from them. "... _as usual._ " You grinned again at his response. "I suppose a bit of fun wouldn't hurt."

"Hurry up, you two!" You both looked over to find that Kili had stopped and was waiting. "We don't have all day!"

A quiet laugh just left you again as you took hold of one of Fili's hands in both yours to pull him along. "Come on, let's go!" The dwarf let out an agitated grumble as he threw his head back but he nonetheless followed behind you, wondering just how long of a trip this would be.

And so, the three of you trekked on through the day with Kili at the head of your group, leaving you in the middle, and for Fili to bring up the rear.

It had been awhile since you had been out of the mountain and the forest that had since begun to grow lush with green foliage, turning it completely beautiful. The large pine and oak trees towered over you and the sunlight filtered down through their sturdy branches, almost casting an ethereal glow over the quiet patch of woods.

During your adventure, both you and Kili had managed to hunt down a couple of squirrels and rabbits, for you and the younger Durin heir were archers while his brother was a brilliant swordsman, leaving the two of you to do all the work while he simply watched with pride swelling in his chest.

When it became nearly scorchingly hot in the afternoon (it had already been rather warm in the morning hours, too), your group had stumbled upon a stream. Without hardly even debating what to do, the three of you decided a swim would be best to help reduce the heat a bit so you spent the rest of the time galavanting about in the water, splashing each other, and fighting.

Standing off to the side in the shallow water simply enjoying the cool trickle over your skin, you watched as the two brothers fought, both of them shirtless as they grunted as they pushed against each other in a fight to see who could dunk the other beneath the surface. It was nice to see Fili smiling as such as he struggled with his sibling. His cheerfulness always brought a happy expression to your own face.

He had been rather quiet the entire journey so far and even the days leading up to when the three of you had left. He seemed strangely distant lately and that made you worry. However, seeing him actually enjoying his time with his brother like you had imagined eased your mind a bit.

The gloriously warm day slowly morphed into a warm night though the three of you changed clothes so that they would be dry by morning. Now, you all sat around a warm fire, your bedrolls laid out in a line on one side of the ring of light while you sat on the ground to lean back against a log where Fili sat at your side.

Kili had found his own place on a stray tree stump just a short distance away.

All three of you had just finished eating, your meal having consisted of what you and the dark haired prince had caught earlier that day which proved to be almost too much for all of you to consume. So, all of you were relaxed back, your bellies full and a sense of bliss settling over the group. It had been a rather enjoyable journey thus far.

The forest noises and the crackling of the fire was the only sound around you, as was the occasional sloshing as Kili took a sip from a water skin of ale that he had packed in his things. After lowering it from his mouth and tilting his head back down, you wordlessly held out your hand and he gave it to you without a single protest.

You took a few sips as well, your eyes lingering on the fire before you as you leaned back on the log beside your dwarf's legs.

Once you had your own fair share of the drink, you held it up, offering it to Fili, knowing that he would probably want some as well. However, after a long moment, he didn't take it and you turned your head to look back up at him. To your horror, you found that his eyes were strangely enough glassy.

"Fee, what's wrong?" You immediately climbed to your knees, the ale in your hand forgotten.

When the dwarf realized he had been caught, he let out a little sigh and his eyes slid closed, causing some of the tears to escape and run down his sun-tanned cheeks. "Nothing."

"Obviously there is something." You said, your brow furrowing softly as you placed your hands on his knees, tilting your head so that you could gaze up at his bowed face. "You're crying...?"

Using his sleeves, he wiped at his eyes before opening them back up to look down at you. The azure irises were still glistening and the prince offered you a watery smile in hopes of relieving the worrying plaguing you. "I promise that I am alright." His warm hands reached up to gently cup your soft cheeks. "I just need to sit quietly for a bit, alright? I have a lot to think about."

With your brow still furrowed, you slowly nodded his head, not wanting to press the prince much. You simply held his gaze for a moment before you sat back down at his feet, effectively leaving him to the solitude he wished for.

Across the way, you shared a look with Kili who had been gazing at his brother as well, a frown on his own face. He then looked at you and shrugged his shoulders when he saw your questioning look.

So, the three of you just sat for awhile, the silence once again settling around you. Every once in awhile, you would glance up to find that Fili was still silently weeping, a few glistening tears having trickled down his handsome face to gather in his beard.

Oh, how you wanted to know what was wrong so that you could help him. It was strange to see him this way, for he was usually your ball of sunshine in the darkness of the mountain. You'd only seen him cry  _twice_  before, once when you had accidentally punched him in the eye in the Mirkwood prisons for mercilessly tickling you, the other being when he stubbed his toe hard on the old trunk in your chambers about two months ago.

Perhaps you didn't entirely need to know what was bothering him. Maybe you could just somehow cheer him up. But... how could you-

_Wait_.

Shifting your feet on the dusty ground, you brought your knees up to your chest and turned to look at the blond dwarf. For his eyes were shut once again and his head was still bowed.

Yes, you most definitely knew how to cheer him up. For this very act had brought him from grumpy states before and you hoped that it would help this time as well.

Rising to your feet, you dusted the dirt from your trousers and stood up to your full height. You then began to quietly whistle, the soft noise filling the air in a tune that all three of you knew well.

This caused Fili's slightly red eyes to slowly open and he gazed up at you as you stood before the fire though you knew his brother was watching as well.

When you stopped, you allowed a small smile to curl at the corners of your mouth in hopes of lifting the dwarf's spirits. However, he seemed to still be rather solemn so you decided to continue by singing.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning_." You took a breath, your head still tilted slightly to watch his face. " _And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me_." It seemed like he wasn't to be fazed but you pushed on anyway. " _No scorching sun nor freezing cold, will_ -"

" _WILL STOP ME ON MY JOUR-NEY_!" You shot a glare at Kili over your shoulder who had joined in, for he enjoyed this song as well but he wasn't helping your case.

" ** _Kili_**."

He then deflated slightly and sat back down in his chair. "Sorry."

Grumbling slightly, you turned back around to face Fili, warmth and love replacing the annoyed look that you had just given the younger dwarf. " _If you will promise me your heart... and love..._ " You tried once again but by this point, the prince had yet to even react to you so you sighed and turned your back on him so that you were gazing into the fire.

"... _and love me for eternity_." Your head slowly rose from where it had been bowed as you heard his soft voice fill the air behind you, hope boiling in your chest. You then felt a pair of arms wrap around you to take hold of your hands. " _My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me_..." He then twirled you around while still holding onto your hands, causing your arms to wrap around him. " _But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me_."

You could hear the smile in his voice as he sang and you did just that, held him in your arms while a quiet laugh escaped your own throat as the two of you rocked together.

" _But I would bring you rings of gold and even sing you poetry and I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me!_ " By this point, both of you were grinning like mad, joy blooming at the entire situation and another chuckle bloomed from you when you realized that your roles were reversed. You were singing Fili's part yet it made everything all the more cheerful.

" _I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry_!" He suddenly spun out of your grip so that he only held one of your hands. His sapphire eyes were sparkling with happiness. " _I only want your hand to hold_!"

" _I only want you near me_!"

" _To love and kiss and sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your laugh inside me_!" The two of you were singing together now as you twirled and spun together around the fire, Kili clapping and stomping along the entire time as he watched you two. " _I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning! I'll gladly ride the waves of life if you would marry me!_ "

" _EEEEEEEEEeeeee..._  I'm still going!" Kili called from behind you, his head thrown back as he sang while the two of you laughed and beamed at the other as Fili held you in his arms. "I'm done."

The two of you just stood there for a moment, panting as you continued to smile. The blond prince rested his forehead against your own, his eyes gleaming with adoration as he gazed so lovingly into your eyes. "That was our first dance together, do you remember?" He breathed, his nose brushing alongside yours. "Back in Ered Luin?"

"Of course." You smiled at him, your hand raising to lightly cup his cheek, your thumb running over his cheekbone. "Neither of us had a partner and you saw me sitting alone at one of the tables. So, you chose me."

The sadness that you saw before was all but gone and it seemed that your Fili was once again back, shinning just as brightly as he always did for you. "And ever since, I have never regretted taking you as my partner." He whispered as he gently pressed his lips to yours. "Thank you, my love."

" _Ugh_!" Your kiss was cut short once again as you both turned and looked at Kili who sat in his place, his nose wrinkled once again as he watched you two exchange this intimacy. "Quit doin'  _that_  in front of me!"

"You're going to have to get used to it, Kee." The blond prince muttered, his arms wrapping around your waist to pull you closer to him, a playful glow in his eyes now. He then pressed a kiss to your cheek, smiling the entire time as his sibling let out another low noise of protest. You turned towards your betrothed and kissed him back on the lips. "We are getting married after all."

"Yeah but you could at least wait til I'm not looking!" He muttered in protest as he covered his eyes with his hands.

In return, you and Fili just laughed at him before the dwarf was pulling you closer so that you could rest your head on his chest, your arms tucked between the two of you. And he just continued to hold you like that for the longest of times.

"Are you done yet? I don't hear any kissing noises!?"

"Yes, Kili." You called to him, a small grin on your lips.

The dwarf cautiously began to lower his hands and when he was once again able to see, Fili surprised you by gently pushing you back, one arm still around your waist while the other took hold of your face. You hardly had time to react as your lover was firmly pressing his lips to yours in a passionate kiss that had you reeling. Nonetheless, it was extremely pleasant and your instinct was to wrap your arms around his neck.

Another loud noise of disgust rose in the air. "Alright, I'm just going to  _leave_!" The dwarf called playfully and you were grinning as you pulled away from the prince to watch as his brother stalked off into the tress.

"Kili, wait!" You called after him, relinquishing your hold on Fili who was grinning like mad just as you were. " _Naughty_   _dwarf_." You whispered as you turned to leave, lightly smacking his arm which caused him to laugh before you were dashing after the dark haired prince. "Kili, wait!  _We love you, too_!"


End file.
